


Brightly Lit Stars shine during the darkest times

by WinterDreams14



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDreams14/pseuds/WinterDreams14
Summary: Honerva had another child, a daughter. She was sent to earth after the Quintessence overexposure hit the girl. The girl woke up 10,000 years later, and she’s the savior of Earth before Voltron.





	Brightly Lit Stars shine during the darkest times

Honerva was beyond thankful that a weak attempt at a shelter had been set up by Galran medics after the siege had finally cleared. They had been concerned about her condition, but not enough to actually treat her any differently than the other patients in the tents. Omnice had once been a peaceful scientific colony, but was clearly not the case in the eye of a band of rouges from a neighboring system who sought to control the territory as their own. It was a stroke of blind luck that the onslaught of firebombs were halted by Galran forces. 

Zarkon had been visiting the patients in the sick bay, assuring them that the siege had been under control and that they weren’t in harms way. Then he spotted Honerva. He walked over. “Are you feeling alright miss?” He spoke. Honerva looked up from the cot she was sitting on, trying to braid her hair back. It took her a moment to register who he was. “Your majesty.” She lowered her head a little in respect. “I am...alive, I suppose.” 

Zarkon sat near her. “But are you feeling alright? You’re awfully pale.” He said softly. “Perhaps I should call in a doctor to check up on you.” 

Honerva scooted away, unsure how to handle Galran protocol. Did she bow? Was there a certain distance that she had to be kept between the emperor and everyone else? Was she even allowed to speak, or just nod? The baby kicked and she smoothed her hand over the cloth covering her belly. Any week now....she would come. A month at least...

Zarkon noticed, before smiling a bit. “You’re pregnant.” He said softly. “Is the father around? I’d be happy to reunite the two of you.” He spoke softly. Honerva shook her head. “The father...is not with us, not anymore.” Yes, that would suffice. She would pretend that her daughter’s father was dead. She would never have to talk about it again. Ever.

“I see..” Zarkon places his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you someplace safe for both you and your child.” He said. “I will speak with King Alfor, see if he can find a place for the two of you. However, if we can not find someplace suitable...you may stay with me on Diabazaal.” Honerva’s eyes shot open and to where his hand rested. “Thank you for your help, your majesty..” She spoke quietly.

Soon enough, the child was born. She was small, smaller than a normal Altean child. The child had little tufts of lilac hair, and was curl against her mother sleeping soundly. Honerva had almost not survived the birth, due to the lack of a proper medical facility and healers that actually knew what they were doing. She had to survive..she refused to let her child grow up without parents..... Honerva held the sleeping infant in her arms, thankful that she was alright. “Azura...” She whispered. “That shall be your name..”

Azura slept soundly against her mother, her blue Altean markings bright against her porcelain skin. 

A knock came against the door, and Zarkon entered. “I came to see how you were..” He spoke. Honerva managed to look up at him, but any sort of formalities were nearly impossible in her state. Yes, the medics had done what they could to get her and the infant cleaned up and comfortable, but it was still a mess. “Your highness, a pleasant surprise to see you here...” 

“Please, just Zarkon is fine.” He spoke softly. “She’s beautiful..” He sat next to her. “Just like her mother.” Honerva was too tired to comprehend what he said. “I am lucky we’re both still alive and survived the barrage.” She managed softly. “You are extremely lucky.” Zarkon said. Azura seemed to curl closer. 

“I know..” Honerva smiled tiredly at the baby in her arms. “My only wish is for her to be happy, healthy, and safe...” Zarkon paused a bit. “Come with me to the castle, both of you. You’ll be safe, and she’ll be healthy.” He said. “She won’t know the pain of not knowing her father or the fear of war..”

Honerva tore her eyes from the infant to Zarkon. She had never really taken the time to consider the emperor’s appearance in any way, but she supposed He was rather handsome. He had clearly decided against armor for the day, now donning simple, imperial robes as customary for the Galra. For a militant race, they were rather fond of comfort and means of relaxation. Zarkon did not appear to bear any ill will or hidden motives and Honerva really had no where else to go. 

“Your offer is exceedingly generous your maje-Zarkon.” Honerva spoke. Zarkon set his hand on her shoulder. “You do not have to accept. However, I’d rather see you and your daughter healthy, happy...even safe.” He paused, before kissing her head. “Get some rest..” He said softly.

Honerva nodded weakly. “Perhaps lend me the night to think it over?” She asked, shifting her hold on the child. “Of course.” He smiled a bit. “Allow me to lay her in the crib..” He said, holding his hands out to take the infant. Honerva paused a moment, decided she didn’t have a reason not to trust him. “Thank you, Zarkon..” She spoke, handing him the infant and making sure he held her correctly.

Zarkon carried the incredibly small infant, even in Altean terms she was small, before laying the child in her crib. “There you go..” He said softly, setting his hand against her head. His eyes moved to Honerva as he moved away from the infant. “Get your rest.” He repeated. 

Honerva nodded weakly, finally pressing herself against the pillows and closing her eyes. Yes, perhaps they should go to Diabazaal..She needed to start over somewhere...


End file.
